in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Electrifying Crush
Story written by: Redfork2000, JeloElducal and PeaVZ108 Plot Blade has never told this to Electra, but he secretly has a crush on her. However, he doesn't know what to do to make his confession to her, so he runs to his last option for help. The Locked Room Gang!? Will the gang help Blade with his love confession to Electra? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Captain Red Shell * Blade * Electra * Scorch * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * Jelo * Star * Unikitty Note: To join the story, consult Redfork2000 Story It was Saturday morning in Echo Creek. Some people were sleeping, ohers having breakfast. But two super-powered teenagers were having a battle at the park. Blast and Blade were fighting each other. * Blast: Give up! You'll never beat me! * Blade: Forget it, Blast! You'll never make the "cut! against me! * Blast: Oh, really? Bring it on, cuts! * Blade: Let's see how good you can do against Kung-Fu Blade! Cutting it up! Blade shoots a cutting blade at Blast, but Blast dodges it with his superspeed. The cutting blades cuts through a tree, and it falls towards Blast. Blast barely manages to get out of the way in time. Blade shoots another cutting blade, but Blast dodges while running towards Blade. Blade gets nervous, and throws several more cutting blades. Blast continues dodging at high speed, until he's close enough to Blade, and punches him into a wall. Blade stands up, hurt but still not ready to give up. * Blade: This isn't over yet! I'm going to "cut" you down to size! * Blast: Sure, whatever. Blast and Blade continue fighting each other. Blade shoots another cutting blade at Blast, but he dodges it again. Blast then punches Blade repeatedly, to the poin of almost knocking him out. Blade finds himself about to be defeated by Blast. * Blade: Uh... * Blast: You're not going to cause any more trouble around here, understood? * Blade: Wait, don't! As Blast was about to defeat Blade with one more hit, he was suddenly electrocuted by an electric bolt. Blade, confused, looks to where the electric bolt came from. It's Electra! * Blade: Electra? I'm glad to see you here! * Electra: Save it for later. We've got some work to do. *''shoots several electric bolts at Blast, keeping him paralzyed* Finish him, Blade! * Blade: Yes, Electra! ''Blade shoots a cutting blade directly at Blast, who was unable to dodge thanks to Electra paralyzing him with electric bolts. The cutting blade hits Blast, leaving him defeated. * Blade: Bullseye! * Electra: Good shot. * Blade: *''blushes slightly* Thanks Electra. * Blast: *''barely manages to stand up* ''Wait until I tell the rest of the gang! *''slowly walks away* * Electra: Good job Blade. We make a great team, don't you think? * Blade: We... make a great team? * Electra: Yeah, we do. I've gotta go now, I'm going to help Dr. Zack in his lab now. See you later Blade. Electra walks away, while Blade barely pays attention. The phrase Electra told to him is repeated continously in Blade's mind: "We make a great team, don't you think?" * Blade: Electra... *''small hearts pop above his head*'' The next few days, Blade is getting more and more distracted, thinking about Electra. Not only does he think of her when she's around, but all the time. Even when he's alone, he can't help but think of Electra. Once he's alone, he pulls out a picture of Electra from under his pillow. * Blade: Oh, Electra. If only I could tell you how I feel... Suddenly, an alarm is heard, and Electra bursts into Blade's bedroom. Blade quickly hides the picture under his pillow. * Blade: *''nervous* What's going on!? * Electra: No time to talk Blade. Some members of the Locked Room Gang are in the city. We've got to go fight them before they find out where Dr. Zack is hiding. * Blade: Got it. Let's go. ''Blade and Electra run to the city to encounter small group of Locked Room Gang members, who are only having a walk in the city. * Star: Ah, there's nothing relaxing that taking a stroll around our peaceful city. * Unikitty: I agree with you, Star! After defeating a lot of villains, we deserve a break! * Marco: Whoa, cool guitar, Gerald! * Jelo: Thanks, Marco! I had to get this guitar. Our previous battle ended up with my old guitar snapping in half. So, I got a new one! * Rebecca: Hey, what's Takeshi and Sasuke doing here anyway? * Kyoji: So guys, I decided to allow Takeshi and Sasuke to join us in this adventure. * Green Shadow: I get it about Takeshi but who's Sasuke? * Bonk Choy: Yeah, he looks cool! * Re-Peat Moss: And a little TRICKY... * Starcade: While you guys were at Meteor Z, we fought Sasuke who's a water ninja. He was after Kyoji's sword, but we fought him off...although with a little help from Akasha. * CypherDen: Yep. It was a huge battle! * Green Shadow: I see. Nice to meet you, Sasuke. * Sasuke: Nice to meet you too. Water! * Kyoji: *spots Blade and Electra* Enemies approaching! * Jaiden: Wait, really? *charges a snowball attack* * CypherDen: Charging up! *charges a lightning attack* * Rebecca: Time for a splashdown! *charges a hydro attack* * Marco: Are you sure about that? They don't seem like they're doing anything. * Star: They're villains, Marco. They'll do something bad soon. * Jelo: I'm pretty sure they're just passing by. Suddenly, Electra and Blade stop right in front of them. * CypherDen: Electra. * Jaiden: Blade. * Electra: We meet again, Locked Room Gang. * Blast: What are you two up to? Are you going to beat me up like last time? * Electra: Perhaps, but we'll take on your friends as well. You won't get out of this one! * Blade: Yeah, because we're a great team! * Jelo: What are you talking about? We're taking a break, strolling around the city! I also got a new guitar. The previous battle destroyed my guitar. * Electra: Good story. But we know you're not just walking. You're trying to localize Dr. Zack's new home! * Blade: Yeah! We won't let you bother him! * Alice: What? We're not doing any of that! * Electra: We'll just get rid of you guys, just to make sure. Right Blade? * Blade: *''blushes* Uh... yeah, we'll do it together! * Marco: Look, can't you just leave us alone? We're not up to anything suspicious. * Rebecca: Sorry Marco, but evil never sleeps. We have to be prepared. * Green Shadow: We're just strolling around Echo Creek! * Starcade: Even so, we can take you two down. * Sasuke: I see we have new enemies? * Kyoji: Yes, they're Blade and Electra. * Sasuke: Nice knowing you two. Now...*takes out his water sickles* I'm gonna take you two down! * Jelo: Wait! If you threaten them, they'll hate us more! * Sasuke: Silly boy, I know what I'm doing. Aren't they villains in the first place? * Jaiden: I mean, yeah. * Jelo: Yeah, I know, but we need to convince them we're not doing anything suspicious. We're just taking a stroll! * Electra: Yeah, we will! * Blade: Should we cut you down to size now? * Captain Red Shell: Leave. Immediately. *''points his sword at both of them, while looking at them with a terrifying stare* * Blade: Electra, do we have to fight? I'm getting scared by the way that crab is looking at us... * Electra: *''facepalms* Ok, let's get out of here. We've got more important things to do anyway. * Blade: Really? * Electra: Yes, we do. Now let's get out of here. Opposite Blast might need us or something. *''Electra leaves* * Blade: Ok... Electra leaves, but Blade still stays. * CypherDen: *stops charging the shot* Why are you still here? * Sasuke: Let's go! Me and you! One on one! WATER! *swings his water sickles with his hands* * Kyoji: Um...Sasuke, I think you might wanna calm down there. * Bonk Choy: No offense, but Sasuke kinda scares me. * Blade: Don't hurt me! I need help! Urgently! * Blast: What? * Blade: Sorry. I wouldn't be telling this to you guys, but I don't have anyone else to ask. * Green Shadow: We can help you, but only if you promise that you don't have evil intentions. * Blade: I don't have evil intentions at all! In fact, this might be the least evil thing I've ever done. * Jaiden: What is it about? * Green Shadow: No? Good. * Kyoji: I'm not so sure. * Starcade: So, what do you want from us, Blade? * Jaiden: Hold up. Why should we help you anyway? * Unikitty: Because we help people. * Jelo: It's our job. * Blade: Uh... you see, I don't know how to tell you this, but... you see, I've got a crush on Electra, but I've never been able to tell her that! * Bonk Choy: A crush, huh? I knew Blectra would happen someday! * Takeshi: Blectra? * Bonk Choy: The ship between Blade and Electra. * Takeshi: Oh, now that's interesting! * Blast: And no one within your team could help you? * Blade: Opposite Blast would just make fun of me if I told him what I feel for Electra. Scorch is way too crazy and wouldn't be able to understand it. Dr. Zack would frankly not care at all. I tried talking it with Bob the Blob, but I can't understand what he says. So you're my only hope. * Rebecca: *stops charging the shot* Huh. Okay, then...but only if you DON'T beat us up or do evil. Otherwise, we'll be forced to play match breaker. * Green Shadow: Why can't you ask the other villains? I'm sure they'd be more than happy to help you. * Blade: I can't! Most of them would just make fun of me, or would just not care. You might not know, but it's tough being one of the weakest villains around. I need your help! Don't worry, I won't turn back on you. I couldn't beat all of you up even if I tried! * Blue Ocean: I'm not sure about this. * Alice: We have to do it Blue Ocean. Haven't you ever had a crush on anyone before? * Blue Ocean: Well, yes, I have. * Alice: I know what's it's like to have a crush on someone, but not knowing how to tell that person how you feel. To be around that person every single day, and not being able to tell your crush how you feel... * Blast: Alice? * Alice: Uh... sorry. So we'll help you Blade. * Blade: You will? * Blast: I guess so. But this better not be a trick! * Blade: It isn't! I promise! * Re-Peat Moss: I still sense something TRICKY though... * Green Shadow: Well, it's a deal then. Okay, how do we start helping you, Blade? * Blade: I don't know... it's complicated. You see, I always get nervous when I try to talk to her about this. * Jelo: Okay, then. Let's go to my house. * Blade: Sounds good. A private place would be better to talk about this. * Green Shadow: Let's get going! The gang goes to Jelo's house. * Blast: So, how do we start? * Green Shadow: Blade, how about you start by telling us why you love Electra so much? * Marco: Yeah. * Blade: Oh, Electra is wonderful. She's so smart, so beautiful, she's very confident. She's a great leader! Whenever I look at her, her confidence and determination inspire me to work as hard as I can. She's always there for me, and even though she doesn't share her feelings much, I can feel that she really does care for me. * Blast: Are we still talking about Electra? * Alice: Quiet, Blast. * Blade: Electra inspires me, when I'm with her, I feel like we can achieve anything. * Jelo: *taking notes* Uh-huh... * Bonk Choy: *updates his list of ships* ''This might be my very first villain ship! * Blue Ocean: I already had some of those, but this is definitely a new addition to the list! *''writing in his notebook* * Blade: Sorry, did I go too far in expressing my feelings? * Alice: Of course not. It's ok. * Blade: It's just that, I've never really told anyone my feelings before. It's kind of weird. * Bonk Choy: Ooooh...so you've finally confessed! * Re-Peat Moss: I'm getting the TRICKY feeling that Electra doesn't feel the same about you. * Blade: That's what I'm really afraid of. It's part of the reason why I've never tried to tell this to her. * Alice: I know how you feel. Trust me, I do. * Tommy: You've got a crush who probably doesn't feel the same way about you? * Alice: That's not the point! The point is, that we should try to help Blade not only tell Electra his feelings, but also try to help Blade be more attractive for Electra. Maybe if we work hard enough, Electra could fall in love with Blade too! * Jaiden: Hey, that's a great idea! * Blade: Would you do that? I'd appreciate a lot as much help as you can give me. * Blue Ocean: Well, let's give it a try. * Starcade: How should we do this? * Bonk Choy: Should we punch Electra to get her to confess her feelings to Blade? * Green Shadow: NO! * Bonk Choy: Okay, I was just suggesting.. Construction Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000